Tied
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Bound by the young man, he waited for her answer. A sweet fluff mixed with a very lemon prospect. Now if only they'd just realize...


**Tied**

**Rating: M+**

**AN: Written as a giftfic to my bestest friend. This is a 1xR lemon. So no kiddies ssh**

**Also this was written a year ago, so if you notice the writing differently, you know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or their characters. Time to play...

* * *

**

The sun was going down on the long strip of ocean. It was a beautiful day until the clouds started to shift in and cover the bright sun. Now it was near sunset and the clouds blocked out the marvelous dying fire as the sun went down for its final day of work.

A cold whispery wind blew past the young woman's face. Her long strands of blonde hair slipping into the wind as she continued to stare out at the waters in front of her. Even though the weather hadn't changed for a better view of the sunset, Relena still loved it out here.

The clouds swirled about, lapping over each other and creating a new one each time another gust of wind washed above it. The ocean and sky meet here, she thought, two worlds collide together to form one. She smiled; two worlds collided here a few years ago and still seemed to be stuck together even after leaving.

The blue icy eyes came burning through her memory. His voice started to swirl around and she couldn't help feeling a bit dizzy. Even after he left her to go to outer space to deal with other necessities to be dealt with before continuing down the path of peace, she couldn't help but feel his presence around her.

Bringing her arms around her chest, she hugged herself as the coldness started to nip her bare skin. The fluttering dress that covered her only modest places didn't seem to hold enough heat on its own and Relena felt a chill run up her spine.

Just as she was about to turn around and head back to the beach cabin she had rented for the weekend a sudden gust of wind had knocked her off balance a bit and fished through her hair, pulling out a very special material blue ribbon. Relena tried to snatch it before it took off from her sight but the wind picked it up like playing 'Catch me if you can' and ran away with the ribbon that had been to her by that man she so desperately wanted to see again.

Now she felt even more alone then she had been when he left. That ribbon was her only reminder of him and now even that was gone. Tears started to cloud her vision much like that of the clouds covering the sunset and wanted nothing more than to unleash them.

The cold air continued to nip Relena's pale skin causing small red marks to form. The piece of ribbon now no longer visible as she started to tread back up the shoreline; she could already feel the pain of being torn from it. It was almost like a rewind of how she felt when Heero stepped on the shuttle never looking back through the thick cool glass that she waited by on the other side and left.

Stepping closer toward the stairs that led to the top where the board walk sat, Relena felt a sudden chill rush up her spine again. It felt like someone had whispered to her on her naked neck and waited for a secret reply. She turned around; the dress starting to cling to her legs from the salt water the shore had whisked against her and found no one.

She knew she had heard a voice. Was she really hallucinating then? Shaking her head she started to back when a face caught the corner of her eye and she could feel her breath frozen solid in her throat.

"Heero?" She asked the figure and soon enough he walked close enough to identify him as that man.

"What…what are you doing here?" Relena asked as she pushed back some of the wisps of blonde that started to block her view of him. Suddenly she caught sight of a blue strand of blue in his hand fluttering around from the wind's strong breeze.

Her eyes locked onto his. "My ribbon… But how did you find it?" The man started to walk forward, going directly toward her leaving her frozen in time; unable to move or speak any further.

It felt like he only took two steps before he was now standing before her; still clinging to the blue tie. She went to reach for it but when he pulled back his hand from her reach she could only look up with a confused face.

"Heero, can I have that back please?" She went for it again but fell short when he stepped back once and ran his other hand up to her face. Again she was frozen but this time not from the touch but the hard gaze he held with her cerulean eyes.

"Heero what are you doing?" Relena watched as his face started to come closer, closer and then finally until his lips became engulfed in hers. Turning her head she fell straight into the feeling, her legs already starting to give out but she didn't want to step back.

His tongue lightly grazed hers and when he started to run his over hers that's when she could feel those butterflies she had the first time they had kissed on the ship come fluttering right back.

She moaned softly into both their mouths and found his hand had grasped her waist, pulling her closer to him. They broke for air, both panting and eyes sparkling a fiery light of want and desire.

"Heero." She smiled as his thumb ran over her now slightly swollen lips. Heero bent back down and kissed her again before pulling her completely into his embrace and fishing his arms around. Relena stood there confused a bit but loving the warmth of Heero as he grabbed her fluttering hair. He pressed her hair up against her neck and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

The sky started to let loose their own pent up tears as Relena's eyes widened and let her own fall.

"Relena…I'm sorry I ever left you. The heart that was slowly starting to come back to life, died again when I left you." He whispered against her shoulder.

"Heero. I'm so glad you came back." Her hold on him tightened and he in turn did the same.

"I came back," He pulled her back enough for her to see his eyes, "for you." Those orbs of his glistened over as he claimed her lips again as a few raindrops hit their faces; mingling along with now both their own drops.

She smiled as he again hugged her to his chest. It felt so wonderful, just moments before feeling the loneliest in the world now felt the happiest and content in the world by just being in this man's arms.

Suddenly Relena was no longer touching the sandy ground and felt the cool drops of water against her feet as Heero lifted her up and started walking her back to the stairwell. She placed her head against his chest as his heartbeat began to lull her to sleep.

In all her dreams of Heero returning to her she never felt this happiness overwhelm her this much. She was truly happy.

The small cabin had been unlocked which Heero grunted his disapproval but entered without wording his unhappiness of her not being careful. Taking his own direction he picked right as he headed toward the bedroom located just down the hall and to the right.

Relena opened her eyes far enough to see where they were headed and felt that giddy feeling of excitement taking over her like a young school girl being kissed for the first time had. Only so much more.

The door way was dressed with just a thin sheet of curtains; he stepped in pushing them to the side and walked toward the bed that sat on the floor. It was covered in a silk sheet and soft pillows differently shaped all around.

Heero carefully placed Relena's body down against the cool sheets as he soon joined her already kissing her lips as she pulled his arms down so he closed her in. His fingers brushed up against her breasts making Relena take in a deep breath.

Maybe it was the summer heat or possibly the storm starting to pump adrenaline through her veins but Relena couldn't seem to calm herself as his fingers continued to touch more of her exposed skin. All she had wanted was touch him, know that he was real and now all she wanted was touch him and feel his body against hers.

His fingers seemed to glide on her skin as he took in her into a completely different world with just the two of them. Kissing her softly on her lips, he pulled off her dress that had been drenched in the rain leaving her only in black lingerie. It almost like she was mourning for him with the lacy black bra and bikini skids she wore.

She shivered as once again the cool air nipped her skin but more so by his icy eyes looking about her body. Those hungry eyes seemed ravage her body but giving it a beautiful feeling rush through her.

Leaning up, Relena kissed the corner of his mouth, then his swelled lips as she grabbed for his hands and guided them to her inner thighs, bringing them all the way up to her breasts and heaved seductively, waiting for him to devour her.

His lips came down, sucking lightly on the skin of her peaking breast. It was almost completey out of the bra cup when he reached behind her and unclasped and pulled the sagging material off her body. He kissed each nipple before kissing her back on the lips.

"Relena, are you ready for this?" He asked, his eyes flickering with fire.

Her eyes matched his as he claimed her lips and saw her reflection in his as he waited for her answer. She nodded and brought his head up and kissed him for all she was worth. The need from her wanted Heero to know she wanted this just as he much he must.

The black panties being the only clothing still left on her made his heart skip. They were really going to do this, really bring their lives together as one. As he pulled his body up from hers, he kept eye contact with her all the way with his fingers trailing down her thighs until he went and slid a finger on each side of her garment and pulled them off her waist and down her legs until they were to her ankles. Heero lifted his body off the bed and pulled the black lingerie the rest of the way, dropping them to the floor before rejoining Relena on the bed.

"Heero…you have too many clothes. Let me take them off of you." Relena sat up and grabbed the bottom of his green shirt and lifted it up, he picked up his arms to let her pull it off over his head and soon it joined her clothes on the floor. She went for the button of his pants and fumbled with it, she grunted a bit but managed to unbuckle it and unzip the jeans before asking for Heero to stand.

He did as she asked and stood off onto the floor where Relena joined him. Grabbing the lips of the jeans she pushed them all the way down to the ankles where he stepped out the rest of the way, and pushed it aside. Next, Relena blushed as she went for his boxers but Heero didn't seem to be embarrassed about her touching them or for that matter taking them off.

She did the same as when she had taken the jeans off, but came in sight with his member when she managed the boxers around his mid thighs. She gulped at the sight. Being a virgin and after falling in love with him, Relena truly never fell this close to the bed with a man and seeing his member fully erect left her breath taken and a little shaken as well.

Heero could sense her nervousness and was about to rid the boxers himself when he was surprised to see Relena push the rest down and waited for him to step out which he did. But her eyes never lost sight of him, standing up she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lovingly. This was the man she was to lose her virginity and also her shield.

Relena grabbed him under his arms and started walk backward to the bed. The end of the mattress hit the back of her calf and Relena then sat down and waited for her lover to join her. He bent down on one knee and traveled his hands on hers; smoothing out her skin with his hands. Fingernails grazed her skin making her shudder as he pushed both arms up in the air.

Her eyes felt heavy and soon fell shut as his hands covered hers. Something felt silky on her wrists, smooth and gliding. It felt like someone was binding her to Heero. She could feel his smooth yet callous hands traveled down her arms and then around chest but that bind still felt around her wrists caused Relena to open her eyes.

The blue trickled down her pushed up arm and Relena had to turn her arm to the left to see that the blue hair tie that she had almost lost had now been tied around her wrists. It spilled down her arm like a river of tears, lightly blending to her pale complexion.

She didn't move to take it off or did she feel alarmed by being tied, if she truly wished to she could break free; if she wished to that is. His butterfly kisses continued down to her stomach making her abdomen muscles contract as she continued to stare at the ribbon and let a smile grace her lips.

Trust, he did this for knowledge of trust between them. If she didn't trust him, she could break free of the bind but if she trusted him with her life and love she would allow it to stay and let his touch lit her own fire with passion.

The ribbon stayed around her wrists.

He let his tongue do the talent as he tongued her navel and then went lower until he was just above her nether lips that were emitting immense heat. A flower waiting to be smelled and be taken in with loving care; he kissed its petals.

A shiver ran through her body and Relena moaned. The soft blonde curls at the end of her tresses curled around her breasts as her body started to coil at the feel he placed on her. His hot breath blew against her, she curled again. Heero smiled at her reaction, he loved the way her body tensed up by just a small thing and made her squint in satisfaction.

Breathing in her scent, he placed both hands on her waist and brought his face into her. She nearly jumped completely off the bed if it weren't for his hands. Those hands started to move in circles making her shudder yet again. Did they have some mystic powers of seduction and pleasure or was she just putty in his hands as he nuzzled at her lips.

Without warning, his tongue slipped inside making a gasp come breathlessly from the blonde. She was so slick and wet; it wasn't much work to let his tongue enter. Heero looked up and could see just enough that her face was contoured in bliss and not pain, giving him enough motive to lightly bite down on her clit sending her into a completely knew level of enjoyment.

Her breath was raged, eyes closed as her fingers started to dig into her palms while they were still tied up and leaning against the bed post.

The storm continued to rage on outside, the winds shifting and picking up speed. It slapped a forcefully at the cabin but the building stood firm, letting the lover's carry on.

She was wet and waiting, ready to take him fully now. Reaching up, he let his lips travel up her body as he neared up to her lips before claiming them. She could taste his moist lips that had the lingering taste of her mixed with it which made the butterfly feeling return again.

He pulled at the small knot that tied her wrists together and let the blue trail down her forearms as he kissed her neck lovingly. "I want you to be free and do as you wish." He whispered against where his lips where seconds before. The small blue tie slowly trailed down her sensitive skin on her chest, stomach, all the way down to her navel where Heero kissed her again. Was it a spell that he cast upon her or had she cast her very own to send him to her? Their hearts seemed to call to each other no matter if they were on ends of world apart.

The beating of the raindrops seemed to match her heart beat and instantly as his shaft slide inside her a lightening flash shot forth across the sky, sending the lovers into a light frenzy but they seemed too absorbed in each other. She was tight and definitely suffocating his sense of everything else.

Her eyes were closed as he continued to pierce through her virginity. She wanted this just as much as he did, his fingers found hers and interlaced with each other, tightening around each other as he pushed further, hitting her barrier and breaking it bit by bit.

Tears started to trickle on the side of her face, lapping at the pale skin's blush. It felt like her whole body was lit on fire and continued to burn her alive but she wouldn't stop; this was what she had wanted. Heero inside her, filling her with his love, what more could she ask for? The thought of their union made her reflect on the possibility of him staying with her from now on but just as the thought gripped at her heart he broke completely through her wall sending her into a mind numbing pain.

The rain continued to pound its mighty drops against the window glass. Relena's legs stood outstretched as he pumped slowly, trying to ward off the pain that had averred her. He kept in time with each thrust, working off the strings of pain from Relena's body and wanting to fill it with pleasure like he was experiencing. She had to be right there with him other wise he would fight off the blissful feeling until she was there, beside him taking the plunge.

A moan escaped her lips as he thrusted in causing her walls to tighten even more around him, knocking the wind straight out of him. He grabbed the sheets into a fist and continued to pound his hips against hers. Pleasure washed over like an ocean wave crashing down on her.

Turning her body more to the right to give him better access, she widened her legs letting Heero hit that special spot that left her breathless. Her fingers entangled into his dark brown locks as he pulled out then slid back in with more agility now.

Their chests rubbed up against one another, her perk nipples carving against his skin sending him into mindless state as he pumped against her hips again when she pushed her body up this time meeting him, he hit the spot yet again making Relena scream.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to fuel their intimacy. Her body kept its pace with his, moving in time, when he pulled out, her body pushed up to meet him again then when he pushed himself back in she braced her hips against his while her head fell back against the pillows.

The ribbon was still in his hands, catching Relena's eye. Grabbing for it, she pulled his hands together with hers and turned the ribbon around both their wrists and tied it delicately with one hand.

"This time as one." She kissed his lips as he understood what she meant when his fingers entwined with hers.

His cock slammed against her walls, hitting her spot once more carrying her to plateau of ecstasy. Soon after, he pulled out and entered her one last time before his seed spilled about inside her, finding a warm place in her womb.

Panting breathlessly, trying to be able to come down from the euphoria, Relena finally brought her eyes back to his and kissed his brow. "Heero…I love you."

The raindrops started to calm as the storm made its way on passing them, leaving behind just its tears of joy.

Heero leaned up and kissed Relena's soft pink lips and nuzzled against her ear. "I love you as well."

They fell asleep soon after, leaving the chaotic world behind, only the sounds of the beating of the rain and their hearts as one could be heard as they fell into their own world.

The blue ribbon stayed around each other's wrists. They were one, with or without the small blue hair ribbon.

Another rain drop creased against the window cool glass.


End file.
